Stay
by Tryster
Summary: Kagome witnesess Inu Yasha and Kikyou kissing, then does something drastic. But was it the right choice? ('course not) rated for mild language. Fluff galore


Stay 

By Tryster aka Cyfris

Disclaimer: the author of the SONG is Lisa Loeb, the author of this FIC is ME! I also don't own any of the Inu Yasha characters, though I DO own the plot. (See? I own SOMETHING.) Inu/Kag fluffiness ahead, you have been warned.

* * *

  
  
**_You say I only hear what I want to_**

Higurashi Kagome stormed out of the well house.

**_You say I talk so all the time, so_**

__

Inu Yasha jumped out after her, calling her name. Kagome whirled around, eyes flashing. "What are you doing here?!" she yelled angrily.

"I-I came to get you." The hanyou looked confused.

"Oh, so I can be you precious SHARD DETECETER again?!"

"No, that's not-"

"Then why?! You've obviously made your decision about which one of us you want!" She was nose to nose with him, hurt clouding her storm eyes. "Don't think I didn't see you and Kikyou." She hissed. "Don't think you can just string me along anymore now after all this time!"

"But Kagome-"

But she was past listening. Placing her hands on his chest, she pushed him firmly back into the well. "SIT!"

He fell into the well, hearing the last words he would hear her say for a very long time. "And don't come back!!"

**_And I thought what I felt was simple  
And I thought that I don't belong  
And now that I am leaving  
Now I know that I did something wrong 'cause I missed you  
Yeah, yeah, I missed you_**

Higurashi Kagome stood, looking out of her office window, before packing some papers and shutting her briefcase. It's been almost five years. 'Five years… It will be five years tomorrow.' Her eyes stung a bit as she bid goodnight to a fellow worker, drawing her coat tighter as she strode out into the fall night air.

Walking briskly, she didn't see the figure moving towards her from behind.

_**You say I only hear what I want to:  
I don't listen hard, don't pay attention to the distance that you're running  
To anyone, anywhere  
I don't understand if you really care, I'm only hearing negative: no, no, no**_

Her muffled scream was all that signaled her attack. That, and her dropped briefcase on the now deserted sidewalk.

Eyes wide, Kagome was only vaguely aware of the rushing wind around her, she was too focused on her attacker. 'Attacker?' It didn't seem like an attack, he was holding her too carefully. Carefully, but firmly. And… 'We're in the air?!' A memory bubbled up to the surface of her mind. She gasped when a strand of silver white hair whipped across her face.

"I-Inu Yasha?"

_**So I turned the radio on, I turned the radio up  
And this woman was singing my song:  
Lover's in love and the other's run away  
Lover is crying 'cause the other won't stay**_

He stopped in a tree, somewhere on the east end of town. Setting her gently on the branch, the hanyou stood back, his head bowed shamefully.

"I'm sorry. Y-you told me not to come back, but-" he was cut off, his golden eyes widening as Kagome wrapped her arms tightly around him, hugging him to her.

Tentatively, he put his arms around her too, amazed that he was holding her again. He tightened his hold when she made no move to push him away. His ears twitched when her muffled sobs reached them. "Kagome?"

_**Some of us hover when we weep for the other who was  
Dying since the day they were born  
Well, well, this is not that  
I think that I'm throwing, but I'm thrown**_

He gripped her shoulders, turning her so she was facing him. She looked at him with tear filled eyes. His heart clenched. 'Dammit! I've made her cry again!' But then Kagome smiled. She was crying, but smiling as well. Inu Yasha stared at her as she reached up a hand and caressed his face, a soft chuckle escaping her lips.

**_And I thought I'd live forever, but now I'm not so sure  
You try to tell me that I'm clever  
But that won't take me anyhow, or anywhere with you_**

"Silly Inu Yasha. I half expected you not to listen to me all these years." Her lip trembled. "I wanted you to come. I wanted you to so badly that I almost came back myself. But-"

"Shh…" Inu Yasha placed a clawed finger on her lips to quiet her. "It's alright, I'm here now. And…" he reached inside his hakama and took out a small bag. "this is for you."

Kagome opened the pouch and gasped as several pieces fell out. They were the shards of the Shikon. All of them. He had found the whole jewel. "How…?"

**_You said that I was naive and I thought that I was strong  
I thought, "hey, I can leave, I can leave."  
Oh, but now I know that I was wrong, 'cause I missed you  
Yeah, I miss you_**

"No." An almost pained expression came to his face, as though thinking of something he'd rather not. "Please, not now. Just…" he engulfed her in his arms.

"Just let me hold you, again."

Kagome let herself be held by the hanyou, a warm feeling spreading from his body to hers. She felt more complete now than she ever had since the last she had seen of Inu Yasha. She hiccupped, feeling more tears well up and spill out as Inu Yasha held her closer, burying his face in her hair.

**_You said, "I caught you 'cause I want you and one day I'll let you go  
"You try to give away a keeper, or keep me  
'Cause you know you're just scared to lose_**

Kagome closed her eyes. Inu Yasha had changed. He was still the hot headed, rough and tumble hanyou she had known and loved…but now, he was more gentle, and careful, as though a lost puppy. Kagome could feel, also, that something had happened to him, something awful.

But now…

"Inu Yasha…" she pulled away slightly, cupping his face and turning it so it was facing her own. She smiled, watching as a ghost of a smile crossed his face as well. "I'm sorry…and…please, will you…will you come stay with me?" she asked tentatively, still not sure about his own feelings towards her.

Inu Yasha blinked, then smiled for real, he beautiful gold eyes shining. He took her hands and kissed the palms of each gently, then said the few, simple words that Kagome had been praying to hear.

**_And you say, "Stay."_**

"Yes…I'll stay with you, Kagome…"

**_You say I only hear what I want to…_**

* * *

BTW, I am attempting to write a sequel, as per request many of the people who reviewed on MM.org, but I still haven't found a song to go with it. Also, I never really thought of a 'past' for Inu-Yasha that made him like he is in here. So if people have ideas, please tell me! It would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
